Color Me Blood Red
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Reno/Kadaj It was absolutely maddening, the way the redhead could reduce him to naught with those bloody sweet kisses. Their beautiful insanity.


Leather clinging to sexy long legs topped by a tight black and silver corset set the mood. Reno had such a leather fetish, it made it far too simple for he and his brothers to rile the redhead up. Now the redhead was pinning the slender Remnant, hungry hands tearing at skin leaving behind red streaks. Skin peeled back to spit forth blood all over bony hands making the lithe body beneath him buck and moan. Electric pain ripped up Kadaj's back sending the little Remnant wild. His head whipped back into clouds screaming his redhead's name, brutal thrusts slamming the rickety old bed into the wall shaking loose dust and pieces of cieling. It hurt like hell but it felt so damn good.

Kadaj stared into those hungry blue eyes, twin smirks meeting in a crushing kiss. His hands groped with punishing force and Kadaj spread his legs wider welcoming the pain. He normally would have beaten any man that caused him pain senseless but Reno knew just how to inflict it to keep him coming back for more. Reno stroked him faster in time with those amazing hips keeping Kadaj competely at his mercy. It was like having his brothers rolled into one man fucking him senseless night after wonderful night. Reno was his drug and he was hopelessly addicted to the redhead's sex.

"R-Reno.." he could barely speak through the haze settling into his head. Reno responded only with grunts and unintelligible words. He always got like this after a particularly hard mission. Something had happened he didn't want to think about and this was his way to releasing all the pent up tension and frustration. Kadaj certainly wasn't complaining, he was enjoying himself immensely.

Another punishing thrust accompanied dull teeth sinking into his shoulder and Kadaj screamed louder. He _loved_ being bit more than anything. The feeling of those teeth breaking his skin tearing away the flesh to suck at his sweet lifeblood. It probably wasn't a good idea considering mako pumped through his veins but right now Reno didn't give a damn. It tasted fucking good and he sucked greedily until the vitality coated his lips. He leaned in and kissed Kadaj, letting the Remnant taste himself. Kada flicked his tongue out and lapped at the redhead's mouth, sucking away the blood red lipstick. Reno's eyes rolled back and he dove into Kadaj's shoulder again, rubbing his lips into the wound until they were coated again and Kadaj repeated the feverish licks. Reno was right, he tasted pretty good.

White hot pain built up in the Remnant's lower belly, that delectable electricity seizing his nerves and ripping them apart as Reno pushed him closer and closer to the edge of oblivion. He sank his fangs into the man's scrawny throat, tearing and sucking at the crimson vitality planting bloody lipstick all over the Turk's sweaty chest. He could feel the pulsing of the man's heart through his skin and it made him shudder, the thought that he was so close to Reno's very source of life and breath. How could he drive him so wild? This was inhuman, animalistic. He adored every second of it, Reno keeping him coming back for more.

With a scream the two plummeted down over the edge and their lips clashed again, sucking away the blood red lipstick clinging stubbornly to their swollen mouths. Deprived of breath and wired with adrenaline they fell together into a heap on the bed, unable to coax tangible speech to their minds. Word started to rise in thier throats only to fall back down. Kadaj reached out to touch the bleeding wound on Reno's throat offering a weak smile. Reno shook his head, denouncing any concern the young Remnant had and curled up closer to him. He would endure any pain and strife he had to in order to ensure his beloved was happy. He didn't have to think anymore and that was all that mattered. He had his Kadaj and the beautiful addiction to the blood red passions they shared.

Silver tears, crimson kisses, their beautiful insanity.


End file.
